To Stay Or To Go Home
by Isabella V. Darklyra
Summary: What happens when two fox demon best friends get trapped in a world unlike their own? They meet two certain half-devils. Not a good timing either. What have these two gotten themselves into? Will they decide to stay when the time comes? Will they go home? Stay tuned. Rated M for the language and gore. [VergilxOC] [DantexOC]
1. Prologue: An insight

**A/N: Hey everyone! Bella here! So guys, this is my first fanfic. Kind of nervous but excited as well :3 I've been holding off on writing any fanfic for here but I finally got the courage and here it is! Hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do. Now, as Dante says, "Let's rock!"**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. All other characters belong to Capcom.**

Prologue

"Vergil, don't do it!" a girl with blonde hair yelled as tears were flowing down her face. She was standing near the cliff that the half-devil clad in blue was on. She was shaking with tears.

"Leave me and go. Please don't make this any harder for yourself," Vergil said as he stepped further back. The half-devil clad in blue, with blue eyes as clear as crystal, and beautiful white, silvery hair that was slicked back, stared right at the girl. The girl refused to move as she watched him with sad eyes.

"Vergil….you can't…" She whined in defeat. She knew nothing she said would work but, she had hope.

"Just leave him, babe," Vergil's younger twin, the half-devil clad in red, frowned.

"He won't change his mind," the girl's best friend said sadly. Her long white hair flowed as the wind blue. Her amethyst eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Blithe…I'm staying here," the blue devil stated as the area around them shook.

"Just because it was your father's home?" Blithe cried. Her blonde hair was flowing with the wind just as her friend's hair was. The wind wasn't that strong where they were. Then, her light, golden yellow eyes met blue eyes. "You're going to leave your own twin brother behind? Leave me behind? After all that we've been through?"

"Yes. I am." Vergil said with a frown before he stepped back on the cliff and let himself drop into the depths of hell.

"No! Vergil!" the blonde yelled out. She stepped forward to attempt to save him only to be stopped by the only other two people that were there with her in hell.

"Come on, it's too late," the younger twin said, fighting back emotion from seeing his brother fall deeper into hell.

"Listen to Dante," the silverette headed girl cooed softly.

"But Esther…." Blithe cried.

Dante and Esther had managed to convince her to leave hell with them. Of course, Blithe was crying hard, a bit too much. She felt heartbroken and they knew that but this was for the best. Over the time she had spent with him, which wasn't that long, she had grown close to him. Blithe thought back to when she had met Vergil at an old library before she had followed him to the entrance of the Temen-ni-gru tower. She thought about all the fights she had helped him in and all the things she had witnessed. His constant fights with his twin brother, Dante; fighting the obstacles that stood in his way; dealing with Arkham, the man in black that was a human turned demon by his own actions; everything.

She had thought about all this even when she left hell. Then she remembered one important thing. She had fallen in love with the devil clad in blue. But she didn't tell him her secret. She never had the chance. She was a fox demon from another world. Dante didn't know either. Knowing this, she knew that she and her best friend, Esther, had to make an important decision. Do they stay in the world of Devil May Cry? Or do they go back home where it was safe for them?

**A/N: So guys, how was it? I know it was pretty short and I'll make it longer along the way I swear! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little insight on what's to come. The real fun begins next time and hopefully I'll clear some things up if you have questions. I don't know if there are any mistakes but please let me know, I can be a bit clumsy at times when it comes to typing and writing stories. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it! Thanks everyone! ^^**

**Dante: What kind of ending- wait, where's all my pizza?!**

**Bella: I may or may not have ate it…**

**Vergil: You shouldn't even be eating that much anyway, brother.**

**Dante: What? Hey! Shut up, Verge!**

**Vergil: *glares at Dante***

**Bella: Um…well before they destroy my room, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**

**Dante: Damn it, Verge!**

**Vergil: You fool!**

**Bella: *sweat drops* Geez…Hey! Not in here! At least fight outside please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so finally an update. Long wait? So sorry x.x Life has caught up with me so it's been hard. I'll try to update when I can so please bear with me? Anyways, last time you got a glimpse of what happened but twist! That was a glimpse of something that will happen later on! XD Didn't expect that did ya? Now, I'm writing this based on memory. This is officially during DMC3. :3 now that's more than enough from me, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Everything else belongs to Capcom.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a warm and sunny day in the small town. Today there was a festival celebrating the years to come. In this particular town with this particular festival, the people were joyous. They had fun in their most natural form. Oh yes, these people weren't human. They were not human at all. This small town was populated by a special race unknown to man and demon. But, then again, this town wasn't on any map. It was hidden from the world.

However, there were two girls who managed to keep in touch with the world. One had long blonde hair with beautiful golden eyes and the other had long white, almost silver hair and shiny amethyst eyes. The blonde and the silverette were completely into games with action. But both never showed any emotion towards the genre. They had a current favorite game that they fell in love with. It was known as Devil May Cry 3. Right now that was all they could talk about during the festival.

"Oh please. Dante could kick Vergil's ass any day." The silverette scoffed.

"Yeah right! Have you seen how Vergil can fight? Besides, Vergil is way better than him." The blonde giggled out.

"No way! Dante is hot!"

"Vergil is hotter!"

"Ugh! Why do we even bother with this, Blithe?" the silverette groaned in defeat.

"Because we are just weird, Esther. Now come on, let's keep walking." Blithe snickered softly, starting to walk ahead with Esther close behind.

"This is just sad. We're fighting over boys." Esther sighed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if we were in their world." Blithe mused with a smile.

"W-what? I-I….f-fine…" She blushed furiously.

Suddenly a fog started to form and they were walking right into it. It was also getting dark, showing how late it was in the day. The girls walked a bit closer to each other and looked around.

"Not sure what's happening right now." Blithe glanced at Esther.

"L-let's just keep going." The silverette replied, walking forward with Blithe in tow. The farther in the fog the two got, the darker it seemed. In just a few minutes, they couldn't see at all. It had gotten too dark for them. Blithe walked a bit faster until she bumped into something and saw a light up ahead. Esther then bumped into her.

"Blithe, what's the bi-" Esther started.

"Sshh…look." Blithe interrupted her and motioned ahead. Ahead of them was a man in a blue trench coat. He had a katana with him and his hair color matched that of Esther. The man seemed to be searching through books. That was when they noticed their surroundings. They were in what looked to be a library.

Esther looked around, keeping quiet and spotted another man all in black hiding in the shadows. This one was holding a book and watching the other. After a few minutes, the man dressed in black walked to the other and started to speak. Neither Blithe nor Esther could make out what was being said but they could see what was happening.

After seeing the man clad in blue point his katana at the other, Blithe knew instantly where they were. She back away from the scene before her and pulled Esther along with her. She ran back until they were outside and then they both froze.

Everything around them was different from what they were used to seeing. It was dark and gloomy, the skies were gray and the streets were dark. Esther had widened her eyes and started to panic while Blithe stood in shock.

"Where are we? What's going on? Who were they?" Esther panicked and looked around before resting her amethyst eyes on her friend.

Blithe stood silent at first before she opened her mouth and said the one thing she thought she would never say.

"We're in Devil May Cry 3."

**A/N: Tada! All done for now! Did you guys like it? I hope you did and I'm sorry if it sounds awful o anything. This is my first fanfic on here after all. Be nice. Criticism is welcomed because it helps me become a better writer. Praise is welcomed, too! XD I think that's enough from me for now though so goodbye and have some ice cream!**

**Dante: What?! Where am I?**

**Vergil: Oh give it a rest brother…**

**Dante: But!**

**Vergil: Stop being an imbecile and shut up!**

**Bella: Both of you knock it off! No more fighting understood?**

***Dante nods quickly and Vergil just glares***

**Bella: Okay now goodbye everyone!**


End file.
